letter of truth dragon gender
by suzuki kasami
Summary: hidan one day see's a girl, or at least he thinks he is a girl, and he is love with her, and he cant hold his hormones. who is "her" and what dangerous secrets will unlease when he knows its... involves romance too
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story revolves around hidan's diary sooooo yeah it has a lot of curse words in it. But don't worry you will like it…trust me, also it revolves around hidans note to the girl he met.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**I f'n love you bitch**

**Dear fucking diary**

**And dear jashin**

**Today I have met a bitch not to long ago. It was as soon as I saw her black cursing eyes as I recognized she was hurt, she kind of looks like kisames partner, what was his name…itachi! He was a piece of shit to me. Always saying how ignorant I am, da'fuck I am whatever that means! Well dear hell to me I was merely just walking when that bitch came up to me, she knew everything about the akatsuki. I ask her, her name but she wouldn't fucking answer, what's going on…who the fuck is she, how does she know me! Da'bitch, She was lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, I know im slow at updating chapters but, I have had busy weekends so im probably not going to be that fast, this is kind of in hidan and itachi's view but itachi's first, this is rated by its language because of hidan and oh this is also a kisaita. Anyway akatsuki blood collision is going to go on youtube, trust me im a good animator…sort of. Well I am going to make a story called we are a family with dangerous things and lots of drama and violence and hurt come in but ya know, they're all good. Sorry for talking so long and here is chapter 2.**

**enjoyXD**

**chapter 2**

**what are you saying?**

…. "Yeah and she was like 'get out of here' and im like, 'girl I aint going no where' and she's like 'hidan!' and im like 'wtf girl I aint moving' and she's like 'whatever' and im like—wait! Itachi where are you going!" hidan glared at him as the raven walked away. Itachi put up his hand as a sign that he didn't even care. Hidan walked away also. As itachi walked to his room a annoying sound came from the masters room, he walked in there to see pein and konan making out. Idiots, itachi thought. Itachi walked into the room, he slid the bow out of his hair slowly not to get it tangled, his long hair flowed to the back of his back. He took off his akatsuki jacket and lay on the bed. Kisame walked in to concentrate on itachi. "Whoa…you look so, so-," itachi cut him off, "like a girl. Yeah I know, blah, blah, blah that's all I hear." Itachi grunted, as so kisame. Itachi always was like this whenever someone called him a girl. Kisame moved across the bedroom, " I heard hidan found a girl friend, how about that huh." Itachi grunted again and turned the other way letting his hair fall over his face, looking more cute to kisame. " let me guess, this pretty girl is you! It figures eh, that a UUUTSUUUKUSHI man like you would turn out to be hidans lover." He smacked his lips together as itachi's eyes turned the sharingan red. He smiled. Itachi frowned. " you know, how bout you get with me, I show a good time ya know!" itachi deepened his frown, "like I wanna go out with my queer partner." Itachi growled. Kisame stepped up to him and turned him around to face him, "whoa, hey, calm down, sorry gosh, you want me to cut hidan into ribbons, ill do it, trust me." The longing in his eyes changed itachi's mind from killing him. " but if your still free I can take you out and show ya a good time."

Itachi sighed.

Kisame smiled big and murmured, "come on itachIA"

"what? What are you saying?"

"I don't know? ah, that you're a…GIRL!"

Itachi moved closer to him, ready to kill.

Kisame moved back, "wait know lets get a thought around here!-

**Im BUSY! Okay so my chapters r going to be sort of short, but after my break its going to be long! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THNX FOR THE REVIEW! I loved it! Anyway this chapter is going to have violence, and stuff so prepare!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

"say, itachi…do you mind if you tell me who your god is," hidan sat in on the doorway. Itachi looked up from his chair and sighed. Hidan smirked, " well, I know you can convert your god and desert him, then you can give your body to the immortal god!" itachi frowned and deactivated his shadingan. "hidan, there is no god, and if there is, tell him I said that he is nothing but a myth to me." Hidan frowned and started to pull his scythe out. "oh and you don't believe my god, he should have shame on your shit of a soul!" itachi frowned, "what are you gonna do about it hidan, are you going to fight me, you might as well bring along the nine-tails with you." Hidan deepened his frown. " ya know itachi, I should send you right to jashin-sama!" hidan sprung himself over itachi, itachi activated his mangekyo shadingan. Hidan opened his scythe and chains spread out everywhere, itachi remained on his seat just staring at the wall as chains came across his body. The cold rough chains connected with his skin very vivid. When jumped in the air agin but this time on top of him. "HAHAHA LETS SEE HOW JASHIN SAMA WILL LIKE YOUR SOUL!" he brung one of the scythes down on top of him, on his head. Hidan jumped back to the wall as the body disappeared. He looked around the room, nothing. Suddenly a hand came to his throat. With his other hand he tried to swing at itachi but itachi's hand smacked it to the wall and kept hold. He slowly leaned over next to his ear and whispered, "attack me again, and you will die on this very wall, in this very room." His cold remark left hidan shaken on the wall but not giving up, he kneed itachi but missed. Itachi, when hidan punched, grabbed the back of his head and swung him around, and kicked him straight on the stomach. Blood slowly dripped out of hidans mouth. Itachi calmly walked over to hidan and reached toward him, he is still not done with him, he will break him, at the least.

Kisame walked in to see itachi whipping blood off of his hands, kisame frowned and stared at him, "itachi….what did you do?" itachi did not look up, "nothing important." Kisame smirked but his eyes held worry, " have you seen hidan, he was suppose to support the mission an hour ago." Itachi looked at him and then looked in a small corner where a bloody body lay. Kisames mouth dropped, "what the hell did you do!" he ran to the body to see if there was a pulse, luckily there was. Blood ran down his hands, he looked at itachi then back to hidan, "oh my god." Itachi smirked, "there is no god."

**Itachi- can you tell me why I'm beating up hidan**

**Me-well I thought it'd be interesting to see some blood!**

**Hidan-arrrrrgh! To hell with it! I wanna hav my tachi**

**Itachi-get off you sick bastard**

**Hidan-look who's talking, the one who desperately killed his whole family and left his brother to eat dirk and blood!**

**Itachi-….you got 5 seconds to run**

**Me-uh oh, well actually mabey I should put sasunaru in this too! Good idea hidan!...hidan? where'd he go?**

**Itachi-*smirks and whipes blood off of his hands* nowhere you can prove.**

**Me- itachi!**

**Itachi-come here baby, **

**Me-no! *runs away cring***

**Itachi- review, or I will hunt you and destroy you.**


End file.
